No Coincidimos
by queen-chiibi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Resumen: Furihata no entiende por qué Akashi está interesado en él, en primer lugar y todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que él y Akashi son un par que no coincide, ya que son muy diferentes en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, no se puede realmente ayudar a quien esta cayendo en el amor... ¿o sí? (One-shot)


**Q.C: **Hola a todos, ¡No lo puedo creer mi primera traducción!, en realidad me encanto este fic por este autora soy AkaFuri de corazón , la primera vez que leí este fic (que esta disponible en ingles coloque el link del original al final del fic como notas de la traductora, o sea se yo ^.^) me enamore de el, bueno~ mucha charla ya tenía desde hace casó medio mes traduciendo

Naruto: sino es que más

Q.C: ¬,¬u, lo acepto puede que más pero emmm es culpa de los cursos de la Uni DX, como lo leen esta loca va a entrar a la universidad XD, bueno ~ a leer disfruten tanto como yo, la AUTORA ORIGINAL DEL FIC ES lunaryu si desean saber de más fics (recomendados todos los de Kuroko no Basket y crossover de Nutra Mago y Natsume Youshinchou no que sean los únicos buenos pero son los únicos que he leído ) YO SOLO SOY UNA TRADUCTORA que adoro y se divirtió en esta faena de traducir

Miyu: tomando en cuenta que sabes leer y escribir ingles pero que lo hablas como ruso alemán -.-uu

Q.C: jejejeje ñ.ñuu dejemos eso de lado espero que disfruten el fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor si fuera mío Aomine no solo se comería el almurzo de Sakurai sino a él w, la historia tampoco es mía solo la traduzco el merito es para lunaryu link al final ;)

* * *

**No Coincidimos.**

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke

Rango: + 15

Género: Humor / Romance

Pareja: Akashi Seijurou / Furihata Kouki

Resumen: Furihata no entiende por qué Akashi está interesado en él, en primer lugar y todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que él y Akashi son un par que no coincide, ya que son muy diferentes en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, no se puede realmente ayudar a quien esta cayendo en el amor... ¿o sí?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Tadatoshi Fujimaki posee Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes. Luna sólo juega con ellos ^ _ ^

Advertencia: ligero AU, OOC, yaoi, Akashi y tijeras (lol), el lenguaje, las posibles faltas de ortografía y errores gramaticales

* * *

**No Coincidimos.**

-Sorprendentemente, es muy interesante.-Fue lo Akashi Seijurou dijo después de que todos se inclinaran los unos a los otros, señalando el final del partido final de la Copa de Invierno entre los equipos de baloncesto de Seirin y de Rakuzan.

Bueno, Seirin había hecho todo lo posible, pero con la ausencia de Kiyoshi y las lesiones de Kagami, el equipo no podría derrotar al Emperador. Todavía no, por lo menos. Sin embargo, parece claro en los ojos de todos los demás, salvo de la persona en cuestión, que Furihata había hecho algo que de alguna manera había bastante impresionado el capitán del equipo Rakuzan.

-¿Eh?-Furihata parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que Akashi habló mientras se enfrenta a su dirección. Miró a derecha e izquierda antes de darse cuenta poco a poco que Akashi estaba realmente hablándole a él; ÉL de todas las personas, no Kuroko o los otros que deberían haber tenido que picar más profundamente la atención de Akashi.

Akashi rió ligeramente. Los otros palidecieron visiblemente.

-¿Eh?- Furihata apuntando a su propio rostro, gotas de sudor frío rodando por sus mejillas mientras miraba sin decir nada y ridículamente a Akashi, muy incrédulo, en realidad.

-Me gustaría saber más sobre usted, Furihata Kouki- dijo Akashi con esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro y un brillo divertido en sus ojos bicolores.

Furihata inmediatamente palideció y los demás con sabiduría retrocedieron varios metros de distancia, oraron para la seguridad de Furihata cuando Akashi extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Furihata.

Furihata chilló lastimosamente.

-Sei-chan...- cayó el sudor de Mibuchi.

-Whoa, ¡Akashi, tus manos son rápidas!- Hayama se rió un poco, mirando divertido.

-¿En serio?- Nebuya gimió.

-Furihata-kun... Espero que se vuelva en una sola pieza- dijo Kuroko, buscando otra manera con una cara un poco culpable.

-Eres tan cruel...-Kagami gruñó ante Kuroko, pero miró a Furihata con una expresión muy arrepentido también. -Lo siento, Furihata... si yo no hubiera sido herido...-exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-¡Furihata-kun...!- Riko en realidad lloró por él.

-¡Su sacrificio será recordado siempre...!-Hyuga y los demás dijeron con orgullo.

-¿Nos vamoa otro lugar ahora?-Akashi sonrió.

-¡Eeeeeeeh! ¡No puede ser! -Realmente, Furihata no pudo hacer nada, ya que Akashi lo arrastró lejos de sus respectivos miembros del equipo, así... mientras gemía interiormente que todos sus compañeros de equipo eran traidores, por supuesto.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Furihata miró a Akashi temerosamente mientras estaban sentados en silencio en un banco a las afueras de la cúpula. Habían hecho dos pequeñas excursiones a los vestuarios de Seirin y Rakuzan antes que los otros miembros del equipo estuvieran de vuelta, para recuperar sus chaquetas, ya que estaba muy frío.

Akashi no había dicho nada desde que se sentaron hace aproximadamente cinco minutos, Furihata estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y ansioso preguntándose el por qué Akashi lo sacó fuera. ¿Por qué él y no Kuroko? Kuroko era ex-compañero de equipo de Akashi y el ex-sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros, Furihata pensó que Akashi habría querido tener una reunión de los "milagros" nuevamente después de la Copa de Invierno hubiera terminado, pero esto...

Furihata no vio este desarrollo en absoluto-_ ¿Qué he hecho? _-no podía dejar de pensar con un poco de terror.

-Usted sabe, al principio pensé que eras de poca importancia en el equipo Seirin... un simple calienta bancas, que era por eso que nunca te ponían en la cancha durante los partidos oficiales- Akashi habló de repente, sorprendiendo a Furihata que casi saltó.

-Uh...- Furihata no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Ser llamado de poca importancia ofendía, pero no podía quejarse precisamente porque era Akashi Seijurou quien hablaba, ¡maldita sea! Y había algunas verdades en su discurso de todos modos. Furihata era un calienta bacas más... al menos hasta la semifinal de la Copa de Invierno, donde jugó en el partido oficial por primera vez... ¡en contra Kaijou para arrancar!

-Pero eso no parece el caso- dijo Akashi, volviéndose hacia Furihata con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. -Sus contribuciones durante la semifinal y final, lo demostraron.

-¿Eh?- Furihata abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no esperaba que Akashi Seijurou lo mirara con esa expresión. ¿Y él acaba de felicitar Furihata? Espera, ¿Akashi vio Furihata jugar en semifinales también?

Akashi rió de nuevo ligeramente. Al parecer, Furihata le había mostrado una expresión divertida, porque estaba seguro de que parecía bastante estúpido y tonto, casi boquiabierto sin habla, sorprendido por su propio pensamiento.

-No es un cumplido y sí, yo te vi - dijo Akashi, que parecía leer la mente de Furihata y el moreno no pudo evitar graznar mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza por ser tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto, y por el hecho de que debía haber aparecido muy ridículo delante de Akashi.

-Una nueva perspectiva en la cancha... sorprendentemente funciona muy bien contra mi estrategia. Gracias a su peculiar juego de decisiones, el último trimestre llegó a ser muy interesante- dijo Akashi de nuevo.

El rostro de Furihata no pudo evitar sentirse más caliente por la alabanza descarada. Era un comentario elogioso, ¡de Akashi Seijurou por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que debe tomar eso?

_-¿Diciendo que era sólo una casualidad? Pero eso ofendería a Akashi, ¿verdad? ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado para decir todo aquello...! ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!_ -Los ojos de Furihata giraban ahora, su cara echaba vapor, presa del pánico. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras... ¡especialmente de Akashi Seijurou!

Akashi pareció notar el aumento del dilema de Furihata porque el pelirrojo escondió una sonrisa detrás de sus calculadores ojos de color impar. - solo basta con decir un cumplido a su corazón - dijo, a sabiendas que si Furihata pudiera ponerse aún más rojo, lo haría.

Furihata ya se sentía como una langosta hervida, que ya era, cuando él tartamudeó "G-gracias..." Su voz temblaba y tenía sentimientos mezclados como la mortificación, la vergüenza, el horror y vértigo en un solo paquete. Era extraño.

Entonces poco después la bomba cayó repentinamente del capitán de Rakuzan - "Eres muy lindo"-dijo, y Furihata explotó.

Pues bien, su mente lo hizo, ya Akashi lo miró con tanto interés ahora. Furihata pensó que su conciencia se fue en ese instante, ya que no podía reaccionar exactamente de acuerdo a tal... observación de Akashi Seijurou no obstante.

¿Cuántas veces he dicho que es de Akashi… que Akashi Seijurou? * (N/T: lo lamento fue una pregunta cortada y no la pude traducir correctamente) -Furihata no pudo evitar pensar que su corazón latía como loco. Su cabeza se sentía mareada. No estaba seguro si era de miedo o excitación, pero él se sentía halagado de que Akashi se fijó en él.

Fue emocionante, en serio, ser reconocido.

-¿Cómo... cómo puedo pagar tales palabras... de ti?- Furihata sabía que supo que estaba loco cuando hizo esa pregunta en voz alta. Dio una palmada en la boca cerrada de inmediato, totalmente horrorizada, cuando era consciente de que Akashi lo miró como si hubiera crecido un par extra de brazos de su cabeza.

Furihata se sonrojó de nuevo, más oscuro y más profundo así como más intenso en el momento en que Akashi dejó escapar una pequeña risa en respuesta de su pregunta idiota no intencional. - Entonces deja que te invite a Kioto para hacer turismo alguna vez juntos, Kouki- dijo el capitán de pelo rojo, con una expresión divertida adornando su hermoso rostro.

Furihata fue casi literalmente al cielo o se desmayó en cuanto comprendió que Akashi Seijurou le había invitado a salir... en una cita.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Cuando Furihata se presentó en la escuela al día siguiente, todo el mundo en el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin inmediato lo rodeó y se desvivieron por él, algunos incluso le transmitieron el asombro de que hubiera sobrevivido realmente después de haber sido secuestrado por Akashi Seijurou el día anterior.

-Ustedes son tan malos... dejándome como lo de ayer...- Bueno, Furihata gritó literalmente, y se quejó de ellos por ser tan crueles.

-Aww, vamos, Furi... por lo menos que hayas vuelto con seguridad, jajajajaja -, Fukuda y Kawahara trataron de consolarlo, mirándolo arrepentidos y pidiendo disculpas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero... Tenía mucho miedo, ya sabes...- Furihata se estremeció, palideciendo un poco cuando el recordó el evento de ayer.

-Así que... ¿qué quería Akashi de ti?- Kagami preguntó desde el banquillo, mientras que Kuroko estaba mirando Furihata al lado del pelirrojo más alto.

-¿Eh?- Furihata miró a Kagami y su rostro se volvió ligeramente rosado por un momento antes de que él desviara la mirada, pareciendo tímido y avergonzado de pronto. -N-nada...-respondió lentamente... obviamente mintiendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué es esa reacción?- Fukuda preguntó, alzando las cejas, aparentemente cuestionándole.

-Cómo sospechosa...- Kawahara entrecerró los ojos, mirándole curioso también.

-No es nada, ¿de acuerdo?".Furihata puso mala cara. Su rostro se volvió de un tono más oscuro de rojo.

-¿Entonces por qué Akashi-kun le agarro ayer?- Kuroko se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Quién sabe? Furihata mostró algunos planes increíbles ayer- Riko apareció junto a Kagami, lo que pareció darle una sorpresa ya que el pelirrojo saltó ligeramente.

-Joder, Entrenadora, ¿estás tratando de imitar la capacidad abominable de Kuroko?- Kagami tocaba su pecho que parecía latir más erráticamente debido a la conmoción mientras mira a Riko con una expresión molesta.

-No, yo era estaba curiosa por lo de ayer. ¿Qué te parece, Kuroko-kun?- Riko miró Kuroko que estuvo pensativo por un momento.

-No tengo ni idea-, dijo finalmente. -Bueno... Akashi-kun es siempre difícil de predecir, pero más que nada valora las sorpresas y los imprevistos más que cualquier cosa. Al ver la inesperada forma de toma de decisiones al jugar de Furihata-kun ayer, es probable que Akashi-kun pudo haber tomado un interés en Furihata-kun, "especulo Kuroko, sin embargo, me parecía muy surrealista incluso al oído de Kuroko, también Riko mostró un gesto con incrédula expresión.

-Eeh... Akashi Seijurou es un tipo muy peculiar- comentó Riko con una gota de sudor rodando por su mejilla.

-Todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros son raros -agregó Kagami – Eso te incluye a ti, Kuroko - continuó mientras miraba al chico de pelo azul con una sonrisa sabionda.

-Yo no soy raro- argumentó Kuroko, pero no sonaba como un verdadero argumento –Solo soy un poco diferente.

Riko resopló un poco ante eso. - Los dos no son ordinarios - dijo mientras golpeaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de Kagami y Kuroko cariñosamente.

Kagami gruñó en protesta cuidando su cabeza mientras Kuroko sólo acarició su propia zona de dolor cuidadosamente en silencio.

-¡Kuroko!- Entonces Furihata repente le llamó y se acercó a Kuroko. Kuroko miró hacia arriba al moreno y alzó las cejas en cuestionamiento. -Ah... ¡Tengo que consultar con usted sobre algo importante!- Continuó, sondando y mirándose desesperado por algunas razones.

Kuroko parpadeó una vez. -Está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- incitó al moreno a hablar.

-Um... en-en privado...-La voz de Furihata sonaba insegura y su rostro se puso rojo de nuevo. Incluso se removió un poco, levantando la curiosidad de Kuroko aún más.

-Muy bien. Entonces podemos hablar después de la práctica- Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, ya que quería saber acerca de lo que Furihata estaba pensando.

Furihata se iluminó un poco después de eso y luego se procedió a la práctica a pesar de que era una práctica ligera ya que ayer acababa de terminar la Copa de Invierno de todos modos.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

-Así que... ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Furihata-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko, tan uniformemente como de costumbre, aunque había una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Sí... es... um... que...- Furihata tartamudeó, en realidad no sabía cómo debía preguntar. ¿Qué debería preguntar?

_-¿Es Akashi Seijurou gay? Demasiado vulgar. ¿De casualidad Akashi Seijurou a menudo invita a la gente a una cita? Suena tan extraño_ -Furihata seguía reflexionando sobre cómo se debería preguntar cuando Kuroko pareció darse cuenta de su dificultad y comenzó primero.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que pasó ayer con Akashi-kun?-

Furihata se tenso y miró hacia arriba a Kuroko con sorpresa e inmediatamente asintió frenéticamente. -Sí, sí...- miró hacia abajo ligeramente, la sensación de calor de antes regreso de nuevo antes de impulsivamente gritar - ¡Él me invitó a salir!- muy fuerte y de repente.

Kuroko literalmente se desvaneció.

-¿QUÉ?- y hubo un repentino grito colectivo de entre los arbustos que hicieron a Furihata saltar en estado de shock. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que Kawahara, Fukuda y Kagami estaban allí también, ocultos y espiando en ellos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡No griten!-Kawahara reprendió a un Fukuda con la boca abierta y a un Kagami sin habla.

-¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?- Furihata sonrojó más fuerte mientras les gritaba a sus compañeros por ser tan entrometidos.

-¿Acabas de decir... que Akashi Seijurou te invito a salir?-" Fukuda seguía boquiabierto como un pez fuera del agua.

Kuroko no había dicho nada por un tiempo hasta que regreso al mundo. -Perdón. Mi visión se oscureció por un momento. ¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho, Furihata-kun? – reitero mientras Furihata seguía gritando a Fukuda para que se callara y a todos que se fueran.

Furihata volvió hacia Kuroko ahora, totalmente avergonzado y perturbado. -Por favor no me hagas repetirlo- gimió miserablemente.

Kuroko respiró hondo antes de exhalar lentamente. -Está bien... Yo he oído lo que Fukuda-kun gritó justo ahora - se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, parecía algo preocupado. ¿Lo hizo..., Akashi-kun, en serio te invito a salir? -preguntó de nuevo.

Furihata se puso más rojo con eso. Se cubrió la cara justo después acuclillarse. -Me dijo que era lindo y me dijo que quería invitarme a hacer turismo en Kioto. ¿Siempre hace eso a alguien en el equipo contrario?- Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. La gente no pide una cita a otra gente por capricho. Pero la idea de Akashi Seijurou realmente tuviera un interés en él iba más allá de su comprensión. No podía soportarlo.

-No. Akashi-kun sólo hace eso a las personas que logran captar su atención e interés- Kuroko respondió lentamente.

Furihata quejó en voz alta. -¿Qué debo hacer?- se quejó patéticamente ahora.

-¡Furihata, usted...! ¿Akashi verdad...?- Kawahara parecía haber perdido palabras, siendo así, todavía incapaz de expresar su reacción de manera correcta.

-Wow... que Akashi Seijurou realmente se interese por nuestro Furi... es surrealista,- Fukuda finalmente pareció impresionado mientras miraba Furihata, totalmente asombrado. -¿No es increíble?

Kagami todavía estaba sin habla, con la boca abierta y su mandíbula colgando.

-Esto puede ser un problema-, dijo Kuroko continuación, sonando grave a pesar de su tono uniforme.

-¡Por supuesto que es un problema! ¡Es Akashi Seijurou! Me va a costar la vida si rechazo la invitación, ¿No es así? - Furihata chilló, totalmente presa del pánico. ¡Aaaa! ¿Qué debo hacer?-

Kuroko no negó eso. -Bueno, Akashi-kun puede ser muy extremo a veces, pero dudo que realmente te hará daño intencionalmente -dijo.

-_¡¿Entonces, si no es intencional, podría hacerlo?!_ -Furihata palideció aún más.

-Espera, dijiste que sería un problema, ¿quieres decir que para Furihata o para nosotros?-Kagami, finalmente salió de su shock inicial y encontrando su voz, de inmediato se unió a la conversación.

-Va a ser un problema para toda la escuela. Akashi-kun es-...-

-Eso no es agradable, la difusión de rumores acerca de mí cuando yo no estoy presente, Tetsuya.-

Kuroko ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando una voz espeluznante repente salió de la nada, cortando su explicación. Todo el mundo se sacudió y entro en estado de shock ante la repentina aparición de Akashi Seijurou detrás de ellos y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Gyaaaaah! ¿Desde cuándo ha estado allí?

Furihata instintivamente se escondió detrás de Kuroko aunque el peli azul era más bajo y no ocultaba casi nada de él. Pero él oró para que la misdirection de Kuroko estuviera en plena explosión por lo que incluso Furihata podría volverse invisible a su alrededor.

-Akashi-kun... cortar en medio las explicaciones de otra gente es grosero- Kuroko calmadamente miró Akashi quien rió ligeramente mientras tranquilamente caminó acercándose a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Akashi? Kagami gritó y apuntó al pelirrojo más pequeño crudamente.

-Lástima que no tengo ningún interés en visitarlos, Kagami Taiga y a las otras personas tampoco- Akashi ni siquiera perdió su sonrisa, así es como él los despidió ganando una protesta grosera de Kagami y una caída masiva de sudor de los otros dos niños a su lado, ni siquiera los miró a ellos mientras sus ojos parecían centrarse en Kuroko... o tal vez en Furihata detrás Kuroko.

-AA-... Akashi Seijurou-san, ¿por qué... por qué estás aquí?- Furihata tartamudeó, apretando sus manos en los hombros de Kuroko para apalancarse.

-Akashi-kun, ¿qué pasa con la escuela?- Kuroko le preguntó a su vez, sin perder la compostura a pesar de Furihata estaba seguro de que esta un poco loco también.

-Rakuzan dio permiso al club de baloncesto de tomar un descanso durante tres días después de la Copa de Invierno, ya que llegó a ser número uno de nuevo. Pensaron que nos merecíamos una recompensa por nuestro trabajo- , se ensanchó la sonrisa de Akashi. -Entonces se me ocurrió. ¿Por qué no le pido a Kouki hacer turismo ahora, cuando no estoy ocupado?-, explicó.

-¿Porqué yo todavía tengo clases y prácticas para asistir?- Furihata preguntó de nuevo tímidamente y Kuroko suspiró profundamente, con aspecto derrotado.

-No te preocupes. Kouki y el equipo de baloncesto Seirin también trabajaron duro en la Copa de Invierno. He visitado Director de Seirin y le pregunte a él si estaba bien darles un poco de tiempo para descansar, por lo que estará bien el saltarse las clases y prácticas de hoy - dijo Akashi otra vez, aún con esa sonrisa inquietante en su rostro.

-_¡Hiiii! ¡¿Qué hizo a nuestro director?!_ -grito mentalmente Furihata y probablemente los demás también, así comenzaron a ver a Akashi con total horror. Bueno, Kuroko sólo entrecerró los ojos en Akashi embargo.

-Akashi-kun, que está incomodando en nuestra escuela- dijo Kuroko, mirándole un poco molesto.

-No seas demasiado estricto, Tetsuya. No hago nada malo. Sólo quiero invitara Kouki a una cita- dijo Akashi nuevo.

-_¡Qué extraña razón! _-Furihata pensó impacientemente y los demás deben pensar así a juzgar por su apariencia absurda que tenían.

-Usted hace preocupar a Furihata-kun. Por favor, mirarlo y dime lo que ves-, Kuroko se atrevió entonces y Akashi parecía pensativo mientras miraba hacia arriba seguramente a la agitación y palidez de Furihata que se sentía muy asustado en ese momento.

Akashi pareció darse cuenta de su condición. Su expresión cambió ligeramente por una mirada de disculpa. -¿Tienes miedo de mí, Kouki? -preguntó lentamente, de alguna manera... mirándose un poco decepcionado.

-¿Eh? -Furihata estaba bastante... no, él estaba muy sorprendido. No creía que Akashi podría hacer tal expresión. Bueno, estuvo bastante en estado de shock cuando Akashi le invitó a salir ayer, por lo que no prestó especial atención a la cara de Akashi, pero el alcance de las expresiones de Akashi era en realidad bastante amplio.

Ayer, Akashi sonreía mucho. Él también sonrió, pero había veces cuando sonreía suavemente también. Ahora, él parecía decepcionado. En comparación con Kuroko, Akashi era más expresivo.

-Pero es verdad que yo le tengo miedo... - Furihata no tenía ninguna intención de mentir, por lo que a pesar de saber que era arriesgado, le dijo la verdad de todos modos.

-Honestamente... tengo mucho miedo de ti- dijo Furihata y la respuesta pareció sorprender no sólo Akashi, sino también Kuroko y los demás también. -Pero, eso es porque yo no sé mucho acerca de usted. Cuando de repente me invitó a salir, yo no sabia por qué lo hacia en el primer lugar., No sé cómo responder a eso porque hay una gran cantidad de los rumores acerca de que usted es... peligroso, no puedo evitarlo - explicó aun más su razón.

Akashi se quedó en silencio, casi mirándole atónito por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa rompiera con esa expresión y que sin duda se asustó infernalmente a los demás (excepto tal veza Kuroko, que sólo parecía un poco sorprendido en ese momento) cuando comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos:

-¿Ha... ha... has visto eso?-

-¡Él está sonriendo! ¡Está realmente sonriendo!-

-¡Miedoooo!-

-Akashi-kun...-

-Ya veo... entonces he saltado al ataque antes de tiempo. ¿Estaría bien si empezamos a conocernos a partir de ahora?- Akashi parecía ignorar la reacción de los demás y la ridículamente aburrida mirada de Kuroko cuando él preguntó, y el corazón de Furihata realmente dio un vuelco al oír esa solicitud sincera y veía la bonita sonrisa genuina de Akashi.

Akashi se veía muy guapo cuando sonreía.

Furihata ruborizó ligeramente ante eso, su corazón latió más rápido y de alguna manera... se sentía muy caliente. -Umm... si, si te parece bien... nosotros... podemos empezar siendo... amigos... primero-, trago saliva, con voz cada vez más y más suave hasta que no fue más que un susurro al final. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Akashi se rió entre dientes, resoplo dejando salir una pequeña risa entre ello. -Kouki es muy adorable- dijo, y la cara de Furihata se sintió ardiendo cuando chilló, totalmente avergonzado por ese comentario.

-¡P-por favor no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!- Furihata protestó un poco indignado, pero estaba más preocupado que nada porque su corazón... ¡su corazón latía demasiado rápido! ¡Él podría tener un ataque al corazón a este ritmo!

-Uwaaah... ya estamos olvidados, ¿no es así?- Kawahara comentó con sequedad a un lado de la escena, mirándolos un poco preocupado.

-¿De qué esta Furihata quejándose otra vez? Se ve muy enamorado de Akashi Seijurou ya- comentó Kagami mientras se tensaba, quien parecía muy molesto de que fueran totalmente ignorados ahora.

-Nuestro Furi está empezando a crecer para ser un adulto...- Fukuda lamentó dramáticamente.

Kuroko, que desde Dios sabe cuando se había trasladado a su lado, así, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -Akashi-kun siempre es molesto cuando alguien le gusta- dijo con un dejo de desesperación en sus ojos azul claro.

...

...

...

-¿LE GUSTA ÉL?- Kagami y los otros dos chillaron en shock total ante eso.

-Pensé Akashi sólo quería tomarle el pelo...- Kawahara abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-No, yo pienso que está totalmente intimidando a Furihata- el sudor cayo de Kagami.

-¡Furi...!- Fukuda se veía muy preocupado.

Kuroko suspiró profundamente en eso. –La manera en que le gusta alguien a Akashi-kun es extraña. No va a decir que a él le gusta, pero inmediatamente los trata como su propiedad. Es molesto. Él sólo debe decir que le gusta Furihata-kun, le ahorraría su confusión- continuó uniformemente.

-Mira, todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros son extraños-, resopló Kagami. Nadie negó excepto Kuroko que todavía tercamente argumentó que él no lo era.

-Entonces, ¿Deberíamos a empezar por hacer turismo en Kioto?- Preguntó Akashi, ofreciendo su mano y Furihata escupió ante eso.

-¿Todavía vamos?-

-Bueno, es una pérdida de tiempo libre si no lo hacemos. Kinkakuji es impresionante en invierno, ya sabes- Akashi no parecía esperar la aprobación de Kouki cuando agarró la mano del otro y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero mi bolsa! Quiero decir... ¡Yo todavía no he estado de acuerdo...!- Furihata forcejeaba, pero Akashi aumentó la presión sobre su muñeca.

-Solo deje su bolsa a su amigo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por el dinero. Pagaré y quiero empezar nuestra amistad inmediatamente -Akashi estaba sonriendo, pero de alguna manera había un atisbo de impaciencia en su tono. -Va a cumplir mi deseo, ¿no, Kouki? -preguntó mientras miraba a los ojos de Furihata profundamente con los suyos mortales y heterocroma ticos.

Furihata se congeló de total miedo y sólo pudo gemir un -S-sí...- completamente temeroso porque sabía instintivamente que él realmente no quería hacer enojar a Akashi o más.

-Maravilloso. Vayamos ahora-Akashi tiró de él una vez más y Furihata sólo pudo mirar suplicante y en pánico, a sus amigos / compañeros, gritando por ayuda interiormente mientras lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos.

-Está totalmente amagado, ¿verdad?- Sudor bajó por la nuca de Kagami, luciendo muy, muy apenado por el moreno.

-Pobre Furi...-Fukuda se lamentó una vez más desesperado.

-Vamos a orar por su seguridad-, dijo Kawahara excusándose.

-Que problemático- Kuroko volvió a suspirar profundamente.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

En el tren a Kioto, Akashi se sentó con calma y majestuosamente junto a un Furihata inquieto que todavía no sabe qué hacer en esta situación. Mientras pensaba, que Akashi Seijurou era demasiado aterrador para él. No iba a ser capaz de actuar como un amigo para él. ¡Esto era extraño!

"¡¿Por qué esta Akashi Seijurou interesado en mí en primer lugar?!" -Furihata realmente no lo entendía.

-Pareces inquieto- el comentario repentino de Akashi hizo que Furihata saliera de su ensueño.

-¿Eh?- Él miro con cautela a Akashi, muy intranquilo.

-Usted aun esta temeroso - Akashi dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándolo un poco exasperado.

-Um... pero... ¿por qué yo? Quiero decir... yo no entiendo su interés en mí... Yo no soy como los milagros y soy completamente normal. Ciertamente, una persona especial como Akashi-san no podría... -

-¿Es tan difícil de creer que alguien como yo posiblemente le gusta alguien como tú? - Akashi repentinamente interrumpe y Furihata miró hacia arriba con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Eh?- Furihata tenia que haber escuchado mal... ¿no? ¿Akashi acaba de decir...?

-Me gustas, Kouki. Eso no tiene nada que ver con el talento o la capacidad latente o algo así. Me di cuenta que desde la primera vez que Tetsuya te trajo a nuestro encuentro. Al principio, de hecho pensé que era lo que un hombre común y corriente como usted estaba haciendo en nuestra reunión de la GM (para abreviar), pero luego pensé que Tetsuya debió haberlo traído por un propósito - explicó Akashi y Furihata no podía dejar de pensar que esto fue culpa de Kuroko por llevarlo a la reunión, pero luego recordó rápidamente que se trataba de coincidencia porque la entrenadora Aida se lo ordenó.

¡Él mal entendió algo...!

-Te vi desde entonces. Bueno, viendo el juego de Tetsuya, por supuesto, pero tú realmente trabajabas duro, incluso en el banquillo, apoyando a su equipo, ayudándoles a ... hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que sus compañeros de equipo pueden realizar de la mejor manera en que ellos pueden. A mí... no me desagrada ese tipo de persona - continuó Akashi. -Cuanto más lo miro, más quiero saber de ti... Entonces, finalmente me mostró algo muy interesante en la cancha. Creo que me enamoré de ti en ese momento- sonrió ahora y Furihata no pudo evitar el ruborizarse de nuevo ante eso.

-Yo... no sé qué decir...- Furihata dijo, ahora mirando hacia su regazo, totalmente perplejo. No creía que Akashi en realidad confesara sus sentimientos, ¡maldita sea!

-No diga nada entonces. Sólo acepte mis sentimientos- Akashi respondió sin dudar.

-¿Aunque no puedo devolverlo?- Furihata preguntó de nuevo, mirando a Akashi con preocupación. No quería hacerle daño a Akashi incluso más que ser herido de nuevo. Si Akashi en serio, no lo haría para llevarlo adelante. No tenía sentimientos por el de cabellos rojos después de todo.

-¿A usted no le agrado?- Preguntó Akashi, mirándolo sorprendido.

No... No me parece mal, pero... Es que no tengo sentimientos por ti de esa manera -Furihata se corrigió, poniéndose ansioso de nuevo.

-¿No ahora?- Akashi preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Eh?- Ahora Furihata estaba confundido.

-Puede que no tengas sentimientos por mí ahora, pero sé que los tendrás más tarde - Akashi volvió a sonreír, mirándole con mucha confianza.

Furihata se debatía entre sentirse indignado y avergonzado. ¿Cómo podría Akashi parecer tan seguro de algo así?

Al parecer, Akashi sabía lo que estaba pensando Furihata porque se rió entre dientes.

-Tengo el ojo del emperador, Kouki. Siempre tengo razón y siempre gano al final - señaló en su ojo izquierdo, sonriendo levemente.

-Los sentimientos de las personas no son tan fáciles de ver- Furihata hizo puchero, sin ganas de discutir de nuevo.

-Entonces tengo que trabajar duro para ganar tu corazón- dijo Akashi nuevo con su encantadora, agradable y genuina sonrisa que dio un tirón al corazón de Furihata. No pudo evitar que el calor se subiera a sus mejillas al ver un rostro tan hermoso que sonríe a él de esa manera.

Furihata no podía decir nada de eso. Akashi tenía todo el derecho a sentir lo que él quisiera sentir, y aunque Furihata no podía corresponder a aquellos sentimientos, no podía decir exactamente el pelirrojo renunciara a ellos también.

Permanecieron en silencio en el resto del viaje a Kioto.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Al llegar a la antigua ciudad, Akashi inmediatamente llamó a un taxi en la estación. Furihata estaba un poco indignado porque siempre podían viajar en autobús y caminar un poco en lugar de gastar dinero en algo tan caro. Pero Akashi insistió en que estaba pagando de todos modos y que no le gustaría Furihata se sintiera cansado tan rápido y era más cálido viajar en un coche y la lista seguía hasta que Furihata elevo sus manos, rindiéndose.

Akashi realmente tenía maneras con palabras y razonamientos. Era ridículamente indiscutible y, al final, Akashi siempre conseguía lo que quería, así Furihata optó por quedarse callado. Aunque, sí conversaban normalmente. Furihata sabía que Akashi era inteligente, pero sorprendentemente tenía un muy amplio conocimiento de la historia de algunos lugares y objetos de valor cultural, siguiendo cada templo y el castillo de Kioto.

-... La gente dice que Kioto es rica en aire sobrenatural hasta ahora. Algunos incluso declararon que vieron a algunos youkai en esta ciudad- dijo Akashi. -Aunque es muy imposible, eso parte de la interesante historia de Kioto, es una ciudad antigua y todo...-

-Ya veo...- Furihata fue ligeramente fascinado por la forma en Akashi le contaba historias. A pesar de que parecía perfectamente tranquilo y sereno, el brillo de sus ojos era muy animado.

-¿Kouki te gusta este tipo de historias?- Akashi preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno... yo estaba ocupado boqueando sobre cómo usted está bien informado acerca de youkai para realmente sumergirse en la historia- dijo Furihata antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien había dicho eso. De inmediato se dio una palmada para cerrar la boca para después mortificarse.

Akashi solo parpadeó una vez antes de soltar una risa y se echarse a reír un poco, pareciendo ser divertido en lugar de ofenderse. -Como pensaba Kouki es muy interesante después de todo- dijo, sin dejar de reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.-

A su vez, Furihata sólo pudo tartamudear una disculpa mientras se pone rojo de vergüenza.

En general, sin embargo, Furihata disfrutó bastante de su tiempo. Él nunca había estado en Kioto desde su último viaje de estudios de sus años de escuela media cuando estaba en Osaka. Kioto era muy fascinante por sus reliquias históricas. Era una hermosa ciudad con una gran cantidad de antiguos templos y castillos. Akashi mencionó que Kioto era mejor en el otoño, en segundo lugar en la primavera, pero Kioto en invierno también era bonita.

-Esto es increíble- Furihata no pudo evitar exclamar con entusiasmo al ver el templo de oro, Kinkakuji.

Akashi sonrió un poco ante eso.

-Me alegro de que disfrute de la vista- dijo y antes Furihata pudiera responder, Akashi le había agarrado la mano y tiró de él para caminar de nuevo, continuando su exploración.

Furihata no podía dejar de mirar sus manos unidas, sintiéndose incómodo, pero no tenía las agallas para decirle a Akashi ello.

Después del agotador pero completamente satisfactorio turismo de la naturaleza y las reliquias de Kioto, al final del día, Akashi llevo a Furihata a una casa de té. Bueno, para horror de Furihata sin embargo, no era una casa de té común. En realidad, era la más famosa casa de té en Kioto, Ichiriki Ochaya (1).

Furihata casi se desmaya cuando la casera saludó a Akashi con una sonrisa muy amable y elegante.

-Bienvenido, Akashi Seijurou-sama. Hemos estado esperándole hoy- se inclinó respetuosamente y Akashi también se inclino con total respeto.

-Pido disculpas por la repentina notificación de mi llegada. Se que debería haber hecho la reserva por lo menos una semana antes de la visita, pero traigo mi conocido muy importante para hacer turismo hoy en día, y deseo mostrarle el increíble servicio de esta casa de té- explicó Akashi.

-Está bien. La familia Akashi ha sido muy cercano y nuestro importante patrón por generaciones. Estaremos muy honrados si podemos satisfacer su necesidad. Por favor, vengan dentro, la habitación ha sido preparada como fue su petición- dijo la señora mientras se inclina una vez más y Akashi se inclinó de nuevo antes de entrar en el edificio de construcción tradicional.

Furihata todavía estaba congelado en la puerta, incapaz de decidirse a seguir Akashi que pareció notar su vacilación y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó.

-¿puedo realmente entrar en este lugar? - Furihata estaba gravemente mareado. Recordó haber leído en alguna parte, como parte de su proyecto de historia, que entrar Ichiriki Ochaya no es posible para un plebeyo como a él mismo, y mucho menos pasar tiempo en el interior. Recordó lo que escribió en su documento que la adquisición de servicios de una casa de té por sólo unas pocas horas podría costar más de ¥ 800,000 *. Por otra parte, los clientes (familia) tenían que tener "relación" con la casa de té primero antes de que pudieran ser clientes oficiales.

Era imposible para Furihata. No tenía suficientes agallas para entrar en el lugar. ¡Era como "el otro mundo" para él!

Akashi sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien, Kouki. Usted es mi conocido hoy en día, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por los pequeños detalles- dijo tranquilamente.

_¡Esto no es pequeño en nada! _-Furihata quiso protestar fuertemente, pero enseguida se contuvo de crear algún alboroto, porque eso podría arruinar la imagen de Akashi y la casa de té no estaría contenta y podrían prohibir Akashi la entrada en su territorio de nuevo. Bebió un poco y miró a su alrededor con cautela.

-¿No...no estoy mal vestido?-Furihata preguntó tímidamente. Llevaba el uniforme de Seirin, ¡maldita sea! Por supuesto que estaba mal vestido.

Akashi suspiró.

-Eso está bien. Ichiriki Ochaya no tiene reglas específicas sobre la ropa. Además, sólo tomaremos el té y disfrutaremos de algunos aperitivos aquí. No seas tan rígido- dijo, golpeando la espalda de Furihata de manara tranquilizadora. -Vamos a entrar. Será grosero si mantenemos la señora de la casa esperando.-

-Ah, l-lo siento,- Furihata estaba completamente aturdido inmediatamente entrar, totalmente bajo coacción.

Akashi rió con diversión por eso.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

-Ah..."-Furihata suspiró de alivio cuando por fin salieron de la casa de té. En serio, estar dentro de ese lugar estaba cansando sus nervios. Estaba tan ansioso de guardar su forma que él no pudo disfrutar del té y los tentempiés. Tuvo que sentarse en seiza (2) ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Era agotador! ¡Sus piernas todavía se sentían después de quedarse dormido en él antes!

-Tal vez la próxima vez que le llevará a un lugar más regular- dijo Akashi, observando divertidamente la forma en que Furihata se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Por favor espere... ¿Habrá una próxima vez?- Furihata miró hacia arriba en alegres ojos dicromáticos de Akashi más bien indignado, con un tono elevado casi una octava.

-Por supuesto. Ya te he dicho que te quiero. Y quiero tener otra cita- Akashi dijo tal cosa vergonzosa tanta indiferencia que Furihata se debatía entre sentirse avergonzado o molesto.

-Usted sabe, Akashi-san,- comenzó Furihata, rubor poco, con la intención de quejarse un poco, pero Akashi suspiró profundamente, cortándolo.

-Me molesta cuando me llamas de manera lejana - dijo el pelirrojo.

-Uh... entonces Akashi-kun,- Furihata 'corrigió' su manera de llamar, caída de sudor. Akashi se veía satisfecho con eso, pero él no dijo nada y se limitó a levantar las cejas, instando Furihata para seguir adelante. -Tengo que decirte algo antes de tratar algo más a profundo. Yo... ya estoy enamorado de alguien más- dijo lentamente mientras mira al lado opuesto.

Akashi se quedó en silencio por un minuto o dos después de oír eso. Furihata temía que haber conmocionado al chico demasiado o peor. Él lo hizo enojar. El moreno tragó saliva mientras lentamente se volvió a mirar a Akashi que tenia una sospechosa expresión en blanco.

Había algo en los ojos de Akashi que apretó el corazón de Furihata. A pesar de que él no dijo nada, y aunque su expresión no revelaba nada, Furihata estaba seguro de que había herido a Akashi con sus palabras.

Bueno, pero era inevitable, porque sería cruel si Furihata no hubiera dicho nada.

-Ya veo...- Akashi habló moderadamente, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Furihata. Akashi respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente de nuevo. -¿De dónde y quién es este chico? -preguntó entonces.

-Um... es una chica- Furihata corrigió, mirando con recelo a Akashi. De alguna manera, su sonrisa parecía bastante rara.

-Ah... ¿y quién es esta chica? - Akashi repite, por alguna razón, Furihata podía oír un sonido de francotiradores en alguna parte... y él inmediatamente se puso una mirada de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en realidad procedían de la mano de Akashi.

_¡Gyaaaaa! ¡¿Desde cuándo los tenía a ellos?!_ – Por la mente de Furihata pasó la alerta roja ante la mirada completamente peligrosa que Akashi le dio. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse de total miedo al ver el aura oscura, literalmente derramando del cuerpo de Akashi.

-Qqq-¿qué vas a hacer?- Furihata gritó, tratando de retroceder, pero la mano de Akashi lo había sorprendido más rápido antes de que pudiera moverse ni un milímetro. ¡Ese maldito ojo del emperador! Él chilló cuando sintió la mano de hierro en la muñeca.

-Voy a eliminar a la competencia, por supuesto. Está bien, ¿quién es?- Akashi preguntó de nuevo. Su sonrisa era de pura maldad, de su voz goteaba veneno.

_¡Hieeeeeee!_ -Furihata estaba totalmente aterrorizado, pero él no podía dar su nombre de su enamorada para que Akashi la aplastara, ¿podría? Era Akashi Seijurou. Él la cazaría seriamente en la tierra si supiera su nombre.

-¡Es una mentira! ¡UNA MENTIRA! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Yo no tengo enamorada!- Furihata ahora gritó de pánico, la sangre se dreno de su rostro, sintiéndose totalmente aplastado por el aura asesina de Akashi.

-Oh- Akashi parpadeó antes en liberar de inmediato la muñeca de Furihata y lanzar sus tijeras a un lado, su aura oscura se alejo lentamente. -¿Que... que solo era una broma? Realmente, Kouki... no es bueno mentir así. Casi pensé seriamente que tendría que _asesinar_ a alguien para conseguir tu corazón - dijo mientras reía un poco.

_¡Aaaaa! ¡Este tipo está loco! ¡Alguien, por favor ayúdenme!-_ Furihata gritó muy fuerte en su cabeza, mientras que su ser exterior se reía tímidamente para Akashi, agradeciendo a Dios que en serio Akashi tomó la razón como la verdad. -_Oh hombre... con un psicópata como Akashi respirando en mi cuello, no seré capaz de conseguir alguna novia, por no hablar de conseguir a mi enamorada. Lo siento, Sasaki-chan, ¡Tengo que renunciar a ti!_ -se lamentó la pérdida de su oportunidad de que alguna vez ella se enamorara de él.

-¿Pu... puedo irme a casa?- Preguntó Furihata, en realidad _suplico _para que Akashi lo dejara ir a casa. Si tuviera que soportar el horror por más tiempo, moriría, en serio.

-Supongo que es hora de terminar nuestra primera cita- Akashi parecía un poco decepcionado, pero aun podía entender que era porque el tren no funciona después del último que queda. Furihata tenía que volver a Tokio pues su casa estaba allí. –Tu deberías pasar algunas noches aquí a veces- sugirió después.

-Uh... ¿otra vez? Ni siquiera he informado a mis padres de que me salté la escuela para ir a Kioto... No me van a dejar salir durante un mes seguramente- Furihata rió de nuevo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Él **DESEABA **que sus padres lo hicieran, entonces tendría una excusa para rechazar las otras invitaciones de Akashi.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a hablar con ellos?- Preguntó Akashi, mirando un poco preocupado. -Después de todo, fue por mi egoísmo que estas aquí- continuó.

-¿Eh?- Furihata rompió en estado de shock y de inmediato entró en pánico. -N-no, ¡tú no tienes que hacerlo! Quiero decir, por favor, ¡no lo hagas!- rogó encarecidamente.

-Pero...-Akashi siguió.

-¡Está bien! PUEDO crear excusa, ¡tú no tienes que venir conmigo! Quiero decir, que tendrías que viajar de regreso a Kioto otra vez y te vas a perder el último tren ¡No quiero incomodarte más de lo que ya he hecho! - Furihata trató de razonar y enumeró las cosas que realmente preocupaban si Akashi seguía con su oferta.

Akashi se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Kouki es muy desinteresado, ¿eh? Me alegro de tener semejante tipo de novio - dijo.

_¡¿Desde cuándo me he convertido su novio?! ¡De todos modos, yo no quiero pasar más tiempo con usted!_ -Furihata chilló mentalmente de forma desagradable, en total protesta y estaba seguro de que su músculo de la cara se retorcía con las ganas de gritar literalmente, pero hizo lo que pudo con toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerla oprimida.

En cambio, Furihata rió levemente, con ansiedad. -Err... no somos novios todavía...- trató de corregir, siquiera. No le haría ningún bien a dejar Akashi malinterpretara su relación.

-Oh, claro. Acabo de recordar que- Akashi inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo pensativo. – Bueno - sonrió de nuevo mientras contempla suavemente a Furihata cuyo corazón dio un vuelco al ver de nuevo esa mirada suave en la expresión usualmente estoica de Akashi. - Fufu, 'todavía' indica que se serás en mío con el tiempo - dijo con ese arraigue posesivo que hacia que el corazón de Furihata no pudiera dejar de latir rápido y duro, golpeando contra del pecho y estaba seguro de Akashi podía oírlo a pesar de la distancia decente el uno del otro.

_Q-¿qué es esto? ¡Cálmate, corazón mío!_ -Furihata fue presa del pánico, una vez más, pero esta vez era por una base interna. Por alguna razón inexplicable, sus ojos, sus oídos y su sentido del tacto estaba reaccionando a la mirada de Akashi, su voz y sus palabras, y su cuerpo cerrando poco a poco. -_¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios?_

-¿A-...Akashi-kun...? - Furihata trató de retroceder, pero desde Dios sabe cuándo, la mano izquierda de Akashi había encontrado una manera de descansar sobre su cintura, y la otra mano buscaba su casa en la mejilla de Furihata.

Mucho peor, Furihata no podía liberar sus ojos de mirada hipnótica incoincidente de Akashi. Estaba atrapado en el interior de esos hermosos orbes, veía su propia cara enrojecida reflejada en los iris de Akashi.

-Kouki...-

La forma Akashi dice su nombre era demasiado abrumadora. Furihata no podía moverse. Sentía como si su alma fuera encarcelada por aquella mirada seductora, su cuerpo atado por su voz suave como la seda. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar adecuadamente cuando esos ojos dicromáticos bajaron la mirada a sus labios y él fue ciertamente incapaz de resistir cuando los labios de Akashi repentinamente descendieron sobre los de él.

Furihata sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y jadear mientras los sorprendentemente suaves labios de Akashi conectaban con los suyas propios ligeramente secos. Tuvo que alargarse para agarrar el brazo de Akashi para sostenerse porque sus pies temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba. Podía saborear el té verde que Akashi había bebido antes y el toque de cítricos y caramelo de los dulces tradicionales que comieron en la casa de té, y algo más, algo peculiar que Furihata nunca había probado antes, algo dulce pero no era como el azúcar. Era agradablemente único, como el sabor de la persona que lo estaba besando en ese momento.

Furihata gimió ligeramente en el beso cuando sintió piaras lamidas en sus labios, un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, y él involuntariamente abrió la boca con un sonido gutural que no reconoció como suyo escapó entre los labios. Akashi pareció tomarlo como una invitación para ir más lejos, invadió la boca del moreno con la lengua, explorando el interior de la húmeda caverna caliente vorazmente mientras se mezclaba la saliva y lo degustaba también.

Furihata no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero su cerebro era una masa blanda en ese punto, su cuerpo se sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo y no podía pensar correctamente. Podía oler algo increíble que venía de Akashi y estaba borracho de esa fragancia, elevando ese sentimiento eufórico de su núcleo.

Furihata también se sentía como que había mariposas aleteando sus alas sin descanso dentro de su estómago, provocándole una sensación de flip-flop (onomatopeya de aleteo) en sus entrañas. Su corazón bailo la Macarena. Se suponía que iba a empujar lejos a Akashi, pero sus manos apretaron la ropa de Akashi en su lugar, acercándolo aún más.

El beso... su _primer_ beso se sintió tan bien... demasiado anormalmente increíble que Furihata no quería parar. Ni siquiera importo ya que Akashi estaba besándolo. Ni siquiera podía pensar, y mucho menos preocuparse cuando sintió que no podía respirar literalmente por el beso de Akashi. Era el cielo... al menos hasta que sintió que sus pulmones se queman por la necesidad de aire.

Furihata gimió con fuerza y apretó la ropa de Akashi con más fuerza mientras jadeaba y se obligó a retroceder por un poco de aire, antes de que Akashi renovara el apasionado beso con beso de forma aún más febril.

-¡Nnh...!- Sólo podía aceptar y besar Akashi vuelta con el mismo fervor, convirtiéndose en un lío de gemidos y lamentos hasta que el mundo pareció girar en torno a él, haciéndole marearse.

En el momento en Akashi verdaderamente libero Furihata, casi había desmayado por falta de oxigeno y Akashi parecía ligeramente divertido al ver que el pequeño castaño oscuro fuertemente y bonitamente ruborizado se dejaba caer en el cuerpo de Akashi con su saliva mezclada todavía goteando de su barbilla. Obviamente se veía literalmente arrebatador.

El pelirrojo apoyo Furihata con los brazos para que no se viniera abajo al suelo. Luego miró al desorientado niño en sus brazos antes de sonreír.

-¿Le gusto el beso de buenas noches?- Akashi preguntó y Furihata aún no era capaz de pensar claramente como él solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo todavía los restos de la dicha de su primer beso que habían compartido antes. –Bueno- dijo el pelirrojo antes de darle un suave beso en el pelo a Furihata.

Akashi retuvo el cuerpo de Furihata muy estrechamente antes de liberar lentamente al muchacho cuando Furihata fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse sobre sus propios pies. Él todavía estaba aturdido y miró a los ojos de oro y carmesí de Akashi interrogante. Se preguntó por qué Akashi lo liberó.

-El tren está aquí- Akashi parecía leer la mente de Furihata de nuevo y el moreno parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar al tren que parecía haber aparecido por arte de magia. Ni siquiera se acordaba de haber entrado en la estación de tren.

-Nos vemos pronto, Kouki - Akashi dijo cuando la puerta del tren se abrió y Furihata (todavía muy aturdido) entró en el transporte de metal.

-Nos vemos -dijo Furihata y miró con nostalgia a Akashi cuando se cerró la puerta y el tren comenzó a moverse.

Fue mucho más tarde cuando Furihata se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Akashi Seijurou robar su primer beso y mucho, mucho más tarde esa noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo que es peor (o mejor), admitió que él quería hacer eso otra vez.

El hecho de que Akashi Seijurou era su pareja será condenado.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Erase una tarde después de la práctica del baloncesto en Seirin...

-Así que... ¿durmieron juntos?-

Furihata tembló ligeramente ante el dolor de cabeza inminente cuando Kagami sin delicadeza preguntó una cuestión personal en público. Hizo caso omiso del pelirrojo más alto a favor de mantener la calma y la cordura cuando Kuroko inmediatamente dio un codazo a Kagami por ser tan grosero y Kagami aulló de dolor antes gritar maldiciones a Kuroko por ser un idiota violento.

Furihata suspiró profundamente. Él estaba en problemas, en serio. Todavía no estaba seguro de que él y Akashi estuvieran saliendo. Ni siquiera estaba convencido de que le gustara Akashi de esa manera a pesar de Akashi era un besador increíble. Furihata quería saber si estaba enamorado, pero él ni siquiera sentía algo remotamente cercano a lo cuando había estado aún enamorado de su antiguo amor, Sasaki-chan.

-Todavía estoy deseando saber por qué incluso porque me escogía a mí en primer lugar...- murmuró Furihata y Kuroko se volteo hacia él con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

-¿No es obvio? le gusta a Akashi-kun - comentó Kuroko uniforme.

Furihata sonrojó. Él lo sabía, pero ¿por qué le gusta a Akashi? Eran muy diferentes uno de otro en materia de capacidad, riqueza y posición social. Diablos, ni siquiera tienen la misma afición. -Sin embargo, ¿no te parece que no coincidimos?- suspiró aún más profundo, se sintió confundido y abatido, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Le preocupa que usted no será capaz de mantenerse al día con él? - Kagami preguntó de nuevo (después de cuidar a su lado donde fue abusado y el envío de una horrible mirada a Kuroko quien lo ignoró rápidamente), luciendo de alguna manera preocupado pesar del tono aburrido.

-Es obvio que no voy a ser capaz de mantener el ritmo - Furihata se rascó la cabeza. -Akashi-kun es... demasiado - confesó. Él no se avergonzó de admitir que él no sería capaz de manejar una pareja como Akashi.

-Pero Akashi-kun no parece ser capaz de dejarte ir - dijo Kuroko nuevo, mirando el cielo de la tarde. -Él es ese tipo de persona - continuó.

-Ustedes piensan... ¿Que el mantenga a Furihata por el resto de su vida?- Kagami levantó las cejas con sorpresa, no pareciendo que esperar eso.

-Es Akashi-kun. Confíen en mí. No va a dejar que nadie toque Furihata-kun por el resto de su vida - dijo Kuroko en tono serio. Furihata se estremeció, Kagami se puso pálido y Kuroko fue inexpresivo mientras los tres vieron una figura pelirroja de pie justo al lado de la puerta de la escuela.

Akashi Seijurou se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió, agitando ligeramente a Furihata.

-Bastardo posesivo- Kagami gruñó, crispándose por la molestia.

-Lo es- Kuroko estuvo completamente de acuerdo, sin dejar de mirar Akashi con ojos apagados.

Furihata dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento por eso._ Pero no podían ayudar a quienes estaban cayendo en el amor, ¿verdad? _-le susurró su mente en la cabeza y Furihata tenía que estar de acuerdo a regañadientes con esa lógica mientras Akashi lo saludó con una cálido "hola" y "¿cómo estuvo el día?

O si era lógica en absoluto. No había "lógica" en el "amor", después de todo. _El amor es ciego,_ obviamente, eso debe haber sido el caso. Si no, Akashi ni siquiera daría un vistazo a Furihata.

El moreno miró con curiosidad a Akashi y Akashi pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada... estaba pensando si... si realmente podía enamorarme de ti, Akashi-kun- dijo Furihata, nervioso y ansioso de repente.

Akashi parpadeó una vez antes de agarrar las manos de Furihata que estaban jugando con el dobladillo de su abrigo, con las propias para afirmar posesivamente

- Vas a enamorarte de mí- dijo con seguridad, sosteniendo y atrayendo las manos de Furihata cerca de su boca antes de besar la parte posterior de sus manos suavemente.

Furihata ruborizó ligeramente ante la exhibición pública de afecto, pero Kagami y Kuroko parecían alejarse sabiamente para darle a Akashi y a él un poco de privacidad. Bueno, si se ignora a los otros estudiantes que comenzaban a susurrar los unos a los otros con una mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-A-Akashi-kun... Por favor, no lo hagas en un lugar como este...- Furihata se quejó, pero Akashi simplemente le sonrió, sus ojos dispares llenos de diversión.

-Que el mundo vea que Furihata Kouki es mío y sólo mío... para siempre - dijo Akashi lentamente y aunque él arrastraba las palabras como si fuera una especie de juego, había certeza y rotundidad en su tono de voz que Furihata no pudo evitar creer lo que dijo como una verdad absoluta.

¿Sería extraño si Furihata se consolara en ello? Al menos podía sentirse relajado que nadie y nada le interesaría Akashi Seijurou en el mismo nivel de interés que Furihata. Akashi sería extremadamente fiel a él y Furihata encontraba la idea muy atractiva.

_Bueno, no estoy seguro de si el "tú eres mío" que va en ambos sentidos, pero siempre y cuando sea fiel a Akashi, él no me dañara a mi o a cualquier otra persona. Puedo tolerar eso... - _Furihata pensó y entonces sonrió, viendo los ojos de Akashi con los suyos marrón oscuro.

La sonrisa de Akashi amplió antes de apretar Furihata en un abrazo, como si supiera que Furihata estaba de acuerdo con él en algún grado.

-¿Vamos a ir a otra cita?- se preguntó de repente.

-Claro- Furihata sonrió.

Ah... realmente, Akashi podía ser una pareja muy molesta. Somos totalmente opuestos, no coincidimos, pero... Me encanta lo que me encanta- Furihata concluyo antes de apretar su agarre en el cuerpo de Akashi.

**Fin de No Coinciden.**

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/* -/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Notas adicionales:

* ¥ 800.000 = aproximadamente $ 8,000 o Rpm 80.000.000, 00

1) Ichiriki Ochaya: antigua y muy cara, más famosa casa de té en Kioto. Leer más sobre la casa de té en particular es aquí: www. yamasa japan / english / destinations / kyoto / ichiriki_ochaya. HTML (quitar los espacios) /pagina en ingles/

2) Seiza: la posición de sentado más formal en Japón. Te sientas en tus propias piernas dobladas. Es muy agotador y a menudo provoca adormecimiento en sus pies si no estás acostumbrado a esta posición.

N / A: Wow... ni siquiera me di cuenta de que resultó en otro monstruo de un solo disparo * lol *. Bueno, al menos me divertí escribiendo esto. El Akashi en este fic es muy diferente de la de Akashi en mi otro FIC "La señal". De alguna manera, este Akashi es más divertido de esta manera * lol * Su tendencia sádica aparece más a menudo aquí y sonríe mucho también, aunque su sonrisa es espeluznante la mayor parte del tiempo. Bueno, él no mira Furihata suavemente * risas * la sensación de Furihata se encuentra todavía en la mezcla de la ansiedad y la aceptación de fascinación y obsesión hacia él de Akashi * lol * Yo no sé por qué me resulta muy divertido * risas *. De todos modos, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FURIHATA KOUKI! ¡Acepte el tonto regalo! ¡Es el amor de Akashi! * Muere de risa *

* Tose, se despierta por un momento * Bueno, voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, por supuesto * muere otra vez *

* * *

Q.C(N/T): un gustazo estar de nuevo con ustedes y si son lectoras de mis otras historias Please don´t kill me, me pondré al corriente entre el mañana y el 19 de agosto, espero que les gustara será un placer para mí leer sus comentarios sobre la historia y como me quedo la traducción haber si soy mejor que google XD

Naruto: los links son estos =^.^= solo junten los espacios

Fic: www .fanfiction s/8683473/1/ Mismatched

Autor: www .fanfiction u/1228621/ lunaryu

Q.C: bueno sayo~ nos leemos en otros fic, estoy segura que a la autora también le gustaría saber si su fic gusta en español ;)

Naruto: sayonara~ dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
